Memories of a Eulogy
by AruValentine
Summary: This is an OC story about a ghoul, an irregular ghoul, blending into human society. It follows him at the age of 17, through hardship and happiness. This is the first story of this kind I am attempting, so be nice and also honest in reviews. I intend to use as little canon characters as possible, or only reference them. Tokyo Ghoul does not belong to me, though this story does.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

In Tokyo, Japan, there lives beings which are seen as harmful to human existence. They are known as ghouls, similar to humans, yet they feed on them for survival. These beings are vastly stronger than humans, possessing great strength, immunity to conventional weaponry, and an ability known as Kagune. Kagune is a manifestation of cells in the body, known as RC cells. They form into weapons the ghouls use, like a liquid muscle, red as blood, and strong like blades. A ghoul is strengthened when they release their Kagune, becoming more agile and vicious as a result. The Kagune comes from an organ unique to ghouls, known as the Kakuhou.

A ghoul can be distinguished by their Kagune, which may be deadly to take sight of, or their Kakugan. This is the easiest and safest way to tell if a person is a ghoul. The Kakugan is a change in the eye color, the pupil turns a brilliant red and the sclera black as coal. This is shown when a ghoul is excited to a large degree, when famished, or when their Kagune is activated. Rumor also has it there are a unique set of ghouls, known as one-eyed ghouls, whom only possess one eye as Kakugan.

An investigation bureau that acts as an anti-Ghoul organization, known as the Commision of Counter Ghoul (CCG). They are a police force with the sole purpose of eliminating ghouls, seldom also detaining them. A special weapon type was developed to counter Ghouls great defense, known as the Quinque. It is a device modified into a weapon from harvesting a Kakuhou of a Ghoul. They are turned into weapons, retaining a similar shape to that of the Kagune the ghoul whom used it had. They have also developed what is known as Q-Bullets, bullets tipped in kagune material.

The city of Tokyo is divided into many different districts, known as wards. There are twenty-four in total, all housing unique individuals and ghouls. Many high ranking ghouls have gone as far as taking siege of these wards, essentially ruling them as tyrannical kings. Among the wards there are extremely dangerous ones, such as the 11th and 13th. Also, there are much more "docile" ones, such as the 20th. The CCG monitors these wards with great caution and patience. As a measure of tracking a ghoul they often record a single ghouls habitat in each ward they enter and cause more chaos.

* * *

_Chapter One:_ **_Genesis_**

A young man, Aru Valentine, age 17, calls the bustling city of Tokyo, Japan his home. A city in a subtle entropy, at the cause of ghouls. A person of blended ethnicity, American and Japanese. A High School third-year, attending Koyami High in the 20th ward. A usually silent person, only talking to other whom he finds an interest in. It isn't as though he is a vain person, he merely dislikes conversation that he deems meaningless. A kind and caring individual to those he deems worthy of his time and energy.

Aru, due to his style of attire and piercings, often kept people at bay. His single nose-stud, and snake-bite lip rings, labeled him in a sort of demeaning way. Others viewed him as a delinquent or failure, however his vast intellectual capacity spoke to contradict that. Bright crimson hair adorned his head, styled in a slicked back manner. People ridiculed him for such a color of hair, even though it was his own natural color.

"..." Silence flourished in the classroom of the young man. All classes were over for the day, yet he remained on the roof, watching the sun turn the sky a numerous amount of hues. A can of black coffee slowly sipped on, little by little. A sound of footsteps and the doorway becoming slightly ajar. SIlence again persisted.

"Here again, as always I see," a soft voice spoke to the third-year. "A small escape from the inevitable hell to follow upon my exit." He retorted, though stated it more to himself than the person.

"How can you be so… so empty? You have little drive to anything ya know that?" a familiar sentiment of lecturing began. To which only a deep sigh followed.

Aru merely left from the rooftop, exiting from the now opened doorway. Leaving his fellow student behind with no remorse. Easing down the stairway, to the ground floor and then to the schools exit. Consuming the remnants of the now hollow black can, then tossing it aside into a trash bin. He headed for his home, reluctant as he was. Anything seemed better than the pseudo haven of his residence. Past the appearances it was more reminiscent to that of a prison.

* * *

"Good to see you back home, Aru," a man in his late thirties, dark hair pulled back into a small horse tail, Takashi Kujo; stood in the hallway with a sour grimace. "Couldn't say the same for myself, **Kujo.**"

Eyebrows into a glare, thick lines becoming eyes, and a condescending tone traced the man's tone. "**What was that now**?"

Silence again, both sets of eyes in a fierce clash, tension thick as blood. Another young man entered, from behind Kujo, "Hey now, let's not fight or anything."

The young man, medium length dirty-blonde hair styled down, age 15, Iggy Rikane. He also took residence to this facade of a home. The situation defused at his intrusion, as was normal of him. Kujo would simply walk away, and go about his normal day.

Takashi Kujo, Aru Valentine, and Iggy Rikane all shared this apartment. No blood relation to be had amongst them, an adoptive family. A family ill thrown together, with a brewing hate from Aru towards Kujo. Having been in many families, with no peaceful results, this had been his last remaining effort from the agency. Kujo knew this all too well, in many cases using that as blackmail against him. Things were different for his adoptive brother, he was a submissive person, as a result Kujo left him alone.

Aru kicked off his shoes in a hurried manner, rushing to the room he called sanctuary. He closed the door, adrenaline flowing through each vein. With swift breaths he lay upon the bed before him, sliding on headphones and toning out the world. Heavy music turned up loud, drowning the nightmare of existence. He didn't hate life, but hated the current state of his life.

_Why do you put up with that man? You could erase him, put an end to his and your own misery. You're not like him, not human. Nothing but a **monster**._

Music turned up louder, violent thoughts streaming "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

The door opened to a crack, eyes deathly fixated on it. Iggy entered sluggishly, with a nervous smile. Aru sat up and looked at his younger sibling, turning off the music.

"Hey, I know Kujo-san can be difficult, but I hope you know that I'm here for you," Iggy was soft in his tone and showed great kindness.

Aru touched his cheek only now realizing his tears had been cascading downward. He glanced at his phone for reflection, his eyes coal black. Only his left pupil remained it's natural color, displaying a normal and unusual Kakugan. He gripped the phone in a furious manner, the case keeping it from being broken. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, showing a blushed red scorn. He hated his eyes, being a failed sentiment, a defective ghoul.

"I know you hate me seeing you like this, but I don't care if you're a ghoul. In the short year we've known each other, I've always held respect for, admired you. You're a strong person for not breaking under such pressure. Whereas most certainly would in your position."

Iggy grew closer to him, smiled, and gave a light embrace. Warm and caring, anger faded from the room. Iggy let go and sat on the floor aside the bed, smiling sincerely. He had a way of doing this, quelling the hurt and frustration Aru harbored. After a few hoarse breaths Aru regained composure. His eyes remained the same as they had been, for why he didn't know.

"Hmm, how much have you eaten today?" Iggy, posing a question to him. To which he was uninclined to reply.

Instead he sat in silence, face again a light shade of red. "Come on, you gotta tell me, I can't help you if don't tell me." He wasn't sure himself, "I uh… maybe since Monday… I think."

"That's two whole days! Jeez, you gotta talk to me if you need help, no matter how much it seems inconvenient. It's not as though you have to have people to eat, you can eat any meat so long as that's all it is."

Aru, a ghoul living in human society, though he was different from a normal one. He bore a Kakugan with an irregularity, and could eat any kind of meat. However, he could not live off it forever, at least once a month he needed human flesh to some degree. Also any other meat than human flesh would not resolve his hunger, only keep it at bay for a day or two at most. A ghoul that could blend better than most, however he felt isolated as a result. Knowing no other ghoul made the task of obtaining a "human resource" difficult of a task.

"I'll go and cook you something, you like rare right?" Aru nodded and sighed a little in relief.

Iggy headed out of the room, leaving Aru alone again. No one knew about him being a ghoul, except Iggy. He discovered it a few days after of their meeting, which ended in a bizarre manner. Aru was an anxious person by nature, to which was more so around his newly adoptive father. This made eating anything in the home a psychological strain on him, fearing conflict from Kujo. After a slip up from Aru, Iggy discovered the eyes of a ghoul, the Kakugan.

As he described it, "Your eyes are a little scary, but they house a solid hurt, the kind of a person, not a monster." After a short time Iggy knocked on the door, entering and holding a plate of pork. "Here you go, just take it slow okay, eating too fast will make you hungry quicker."

Aru nodded, taking utensils in hand and carving up the slab of meat. Slowly consuming bits of the rare pork. It didn't taste the greatest, no meat did other than human, but it would suffice to curb the hunger pent up inside him. Each chunk of meat slid down his throat with an ease like that of molasses. It was quite far from anything delicious, but it tasted exceedingly better than anything humans could call food. With the last morsel ingested he set the plate down and sighed heavily.

"Feel better?" Iggy grinned slightly. "Yeah," Aru took a deep breath, "thank you." "Don't think anything of it, it's nothing that great."

"Hey um… could you do me a favor?" Aru posed a question anxiously. "Sure, anything." "Could you get one of the coffee cans from the fridge for me?" Iggy smiled and nodded, "Absolutely!"

Iggy picked up the plate and utensils and exited the room once again. Aru checked the time on his phone, it read **9:25 PM**. He sighed again, _maybe I can sleep well for once tonight._

A soft knock again, followed by an entering of his younger sibling. "As requested, one coffee, black, and cold." Aru gave a light-hearted smile, "Thank you very much."

He opened the can slowly, feeling the seal of metal ease away, followed by a hushed pop sound. Taking a drink eased his stomach and washed the taste of the meat down. This was one of the very few pleasures he had in life, though how he discovered it was a forgotten memory. Drinking the beverage made him feel normal, something not so unusual or outcast. In this moment he felt the weight of the world become lifted for at least a small interval of time.

"Ya know, watching you enjoy that coffee the way you do," Iggy rested his hand on his chin, "it's like, you're truly happy for a time." Aru laughed in a short burst. "Maybe you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: __**Interception**_

An alarm blaring into the darkness of the early dawn, quickly becoming silenced. A low and slow day would ensue, or at least was planned. It was summer, working on autumn, cold mornings with uncomfortably warm days. The young man from across the bedroom got to a rising position, peeling away from the covers he had been encased in. A sleepy yawn, rubbing of the eyes, and choice of clothes. Iggy left the room, leaving Aru in peaceful solitude as he clung to the blankets on him. He clung to the small warmth that was present, and did so for the time Iggy was to finish his shower. This was a daily occurrence, for as long as school had to be attended.

A thought arose in Aru's mind, _so much for a good night sleep._

After a time Iggy entered back into the room, the doorway creating an unpleasant draft. "Nhhhhhg… close the door, it's cooooold." A chilled Aru demanded.

"Alright, alright," Iggy shut the door, "but you gotta get up now." Aru remained silent.

"Come on, get out of bed, it'll only be harder if you fight it." He tugged and pushed at the blanket covering his sibling.

Aru eventually stood up and followed the same routine as Iggy, clothes, shower, and back to the safety of their room. Aru grabbed an electronic device, turned it on, and began to dry his crimson hair. After this he washed the piercings he owned, and put them in. He stood still for a second, adjusting the tie of his school uniform into a lazy manner. The two siblings were now ready, one not so willing, to start the day. Iggy grabbed a small snack before leaving the apartment, then both left the complex.

The morning air was bone chilling, ironic for the hot, dense air of the later part of the day. "Brrr… this sucks, why does it have to be so cold now and so damn **hot **later?" Aru asked, but no one in particular.

"It's not so bad, at least I don't think so," Iggy gave a small reply, although he was wearing his summer attire still. Aru shot him a glance of disbelief, one eye twitching.

* * *

The two arrived at their respective high school, Kiyomi High. Aru had been a third-year, whereas Iggy was a first-year. They had none of the same classes, not only for the sake of being so distant in years. It was mostly due to the fact that Aru had been placed into advanced classes, remaining at the top of all his classes. This was enough to anger many of the students, the thought of some **delinquent **having the spotlight was enraging to many. Aru didn't pay it any mind however, he was a genius in his own eyes, and that's all that mattered. Iggy gave him constant praise, yet Kujo stated it as, "nothing more than expected of him."

Aru didn't try very hard, never once studied, and mostly lazed about during class, another infuriation to the masses. He never did anything to stand out in class, but as far as sciences go he was quite zealous about it. He had intentions of attending Kamii University, studying under the field of astronomy. It was something he loved, for no real reason other than it was purely fascinating. The deep unknown, the void, space, dark and mysterious, yet hauntingly beautiful if looked at correctly. He didn't want to exactly go to space, but study it, look at it. The idea of going into space was something of a hassle, a pain, so he didn't have it in mind.

Aru sat down at his desk, setting his bag on the side rack. He let out a sigh of relief - or was it from boredom? The class began, the teacher droning on and on about the subject he knew already. He paid no attention to anyone just sat and listened to music. Some of the students gave him sour glances, as if to say, "Who made you so high and mighty?" He didn't care either way, their opinions of him could matter less. He was who he is, and that's all there is to it.

His first few classes were practically the same situation, doing absolutely nothing. He wasn't one to complain though, he was able to take it easy. It was now breakfast, a line of students already forming to get food. He assimilated into the line and eventually was able to acquire what he came for. Aru eventually came to sit at his table, with a few friends he had somehow or another obtained. They all had their quirks, though, it gave them character.

Before him sat three people: a blonde girl with pigtails, a large boy with short spikes on his head, and a small boy who could be confused as a woman. These were people he had an interest in, interest in knowing them, being their friends. They were all good people, each having a diverse personality. The favorite of the three to him was probably Kazuchi Gato, the smaller boy. Contrary to this, his least favorite would be Mina Aikawa, the irritating blonde. Yomo Gato, the brother of Kazuchi, he was a large guy, but mostly in his height.

"Uh… hey Aru, how's it going?" Kazuchi asked in a shy tone. "Hmm, I'm doing okay, just tired I guess."

Kazuchi was a shy person, he had a small build and medium-length silver hair that usually covered most of his face.. His shyness was understandable, with how he looked it was natural. He appeared quite feminine, to such a degree he was often thought of as a woman. Aru had a profound respect for the underclassmen, enduring a lot of conflict was something he understood. Kazuchi was, in a sense, the little brother of the group, although he was Yomo's brother anyway.

Iggy came to the table, sitting next to Kazuchi. "Hey everyone!" he spoke aloud to the group, to which they waved or nodded.

Iggy and Kazuchi were best friends, in most of the same classes as well. They were good as friends, they complimented each other well. Iggy's bright, charismatic personality contrasted Kazuchi's shy, quiet demeanor. Iggy sought to make him shine as the amazing he is, though he was often embarrassed to his attempts. They usually had a good time when they saw each other.

Aru took apart the breakfast sandwich before him, only eating the sausage patty. He thoroughly cleaned it off, making sure no other food residue lay upon it. It disgusted him enough, much less did he want to purge his insides out over a tiny bit of egg. After the inspection was over he ate and conversed with those at his table. This was about how everyday went, low and slow.

* * *

Classes wore their way through and lunch came around quickly enough. For lunch Aru had decided on getting a hamburger, removing the bun and eating again only the meat patty. No one paid any mind to his eating habits, yet the thought gave him a hint of anxiety. At least he didn't have to fake eating something rancid, and later purge it out, for the sake of saving face. Being an irregular ghoul had it's perks he posed. It no less still made him feel isolated to an extent.

_Coffee, water, and meat, such a lovely diet. _He laughed at his situation in ironic thought.

Yomo approached the bench and sat down in sluggish manner. Aru thought of the young man as reminiscent to that of a sloth, slow and mellow. Generally he was a very lazy individual, never doing much more than necessary or ever trying too hard. Aru knew Yomo before anyone he had befriended at this high school. They met after Yomo had drawn a conversation about their grades, for he was surprising intelligent. He would laze about, more so than Aru, and retain near his high marks. To add to his sloth-like nature, he was most often found napping or at least trying to. He is probably the closest to Aru as far as friendships had sailed.

"How've you been doing man, having a good day?" Yomo posed the question to Aru.

"I suppose it's been a good enough day, so I'm alright." Aru replied and took a sip of his coffee. Yomo smiled casually and nodded. "Sounds pretty chill, pretty chill."

* * *

The school day ended after two more classes, another two dull, uninteresting classes. Aru grabbed the bag from the side of his desk, throwing it over his shoulder, abruptly leaving the room. Walking out of the school grounds he decided to look into a coffee shop he heard about from Kazuchi. The name was strange, something involving Java and Hut. Aru found himself searching around the district for some time, finding nothing. After twenty minutes of searching he found it, and decided to go inside.

_Better be worth it from this hunt for it, _Aru thought in a cynical manner.

He arrived inside, the air conditioning and aroma of coffee beans a pleasant welcoming. Sitting at an empty booth the teen opened up a menu, many types of caffeinated beverages lining the papers. Most weren't even drinkable, which was a painful reminder of he was in fact a ghoul. He decided to order a simple dark roast, figuring any experiments would end in vomitous disaster. The waitress stopped at his table and took his order, she was a young woman, couldn't be over twenty. The young ghoul thought of the woman, being reminded yet again, he was a ghoul.

_Great first date info, 'oh yeah, I'm just a ghoul, ya know.' Pfft, as if. _

Being a ghoul meant having a human appearance, yet lacking the luxuries of humanity. It's almost like giving up humanity for power, though without consent of the individual. Being a ghoul meant there was almost no hope for a relationship, whether it with a human or a ghoul. A depressing thought, which really took a stab at Aru. Being a monster, it's not something easily loved, and for the most part, not without reason. Aru didn't hate himself, but he sure didn't feel very much love was in his life.

A deep sigh escaped from the lungs of the ghoul, the thought of being alone setting in further. He was burying himself in a depression, feeling it hit hard in the core. It wasn't often to be depressed, though it happened from time to time. Never a fun experience, and always one found in solitude. A fingernail pressed into his index finger, a dull pain as an attempt to drown out the negative thoughts. It was more of a habit rather than a systematic solution, in fact it never worked.

The waitress presented his drink, ironic he didn't even now feel like drinking it. He did anyway, obligation being they made it and he was paying for it. A small sip felt bittersweet, it was very well made, though his mind was in other places. The coffee helped him calm down, yet only to a minimal degree. He inhaled a quick, deep breath, exhaling what felt a mist of darkness. His heart weigh heavy, sinking thoughts of isolation for a lifetime clouding his mind. Frustrated and in a state of depression he drank the coffee quickly, leaving money and a tip for the drink.

He left the shop, figuring he might someday return, hopefully with some sort of company. No grudge was to be held against the shop, for he was quite satisfied with his order. It just so happened the daily special was a side of melancholy, something that was not his flavor of choice. Aru trudged onward to his imaginative prison cell, not wanting to have **anything** to do with the self-satisfied warden. He only needed his bed, sleep would do well to pass the time while at home, if nothing else.

* * *

Aru arrived at his abode, Iggy already inside no doubt. He turned the doorknob, a nervous anxiety beginning to bud. The gears turned at a hauntingly slow pace, he opened the door slightly, peering into the apartment. There was an eerie silence about the home, making everything all the more unsettling. He brought the door to a close and sat down to take off his boots. Footwear removed he stood up and turned around, eyes in a bright surprise. Kujo was standing where he now gazed, saying not a word.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a stern demeanor.

Anxiety filled Aru, a sickening feeling to be sure. "I was out with friends, having coffee." "**Bullshit**."

"Excuse me?" Aru asked calmly, adrenaline now shooting through his veins. Kujo again repeated himself, "**BULLSHIT**."

Aru gave him a grimace, cursing under his breath.

"What was that? Speak up." A tone of instigation in his voice.

Aru took a deep breath, "I said, go fuck yourself."

An instant without hesitation, a fist connected with the right side of Aru's jaw.

"Ack! FUCK!" he spat up a small amount of sputum.

"Say it again, **to my face**." Kujo stated in a fury.

Aru balled up his fists, shouting aloud, "FUCK YOU! I hate, you're a piece of shit who needs to drop DEAD!"

Aru was met with a swift hit to the jaw once again, falling onto the floor. His eyes closed tight shut, tears stinging and hot flowed downward. Kujo stood above him, reveling in his victory over the teenage boy. Aru held in every ounce of his being not to hurt that man, blood at an intense boil. He hit the dense floor continuously, as to keep from doing anything to harm his life situation. Knuckles stressed white, growing red with blood from repeated impact.

_Just end his miserable life! He doesn't deserve the breath he draws! __**Kill him!**_

Kujo forced his hands on the collar of the boy, lifting him up above the ground.

A dark tone overtook the teens voice, "**Let me go, or I will BURY you!**"

Eyes open, showing black orbs filled with hate.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: __**Vanish**_

Aru was dropped in an instant, a setting of fear overcoming the abusive adult. Aru fell onto the floor, uneven balance causing his feet to slip. He landed on his hands, to his surprise, and regained physical composure. The man stood before the teen with a completely changed view. He was terrified, something Aru had never seen from him.

It was absolutely laughable, _so much for your tough act._

Kujo stood, paralyzed in fear for a few moments, then spoke. "How could they let a **monster **like you live in my home?"

Aru bore into the man, "Then take your key back, I'd rather die than live with **shit **like you!" Aru threw the key at the floor.

"Now get out of my way, I'll be taking my things and leaving." He brushed past the man, hitting his shoulder. "And I'd say it was nice staying here, but that'd be a lie."

Aru turned the knob of the door, expecting to see Iggy, though he wasn't present. It was better him not seeing the outcome, yet Aru felt regretful for his sake. He grabbed the laptop and charger, phone charger, and some clothes. He always expected this stay to be transient, it was only a matter of time he would leave. He knew it would be from a sour note, never a sorrowful 'goodbye', but a scornful 'get out'.

Aru walked out of the room, and next out of the apartment, slamming the door.

_Good riddance, nothing in my life was worse than living in that hell._

* * *

Aru began walking, to where he didn't know, just somewhere better than before. He found himself walking towards the coffee shop from earlier in the day. Deciding it stop there for the time being, unsure of what was best yet. The air was becoming cold and the day drawing it's end. Street lamps soon illuminated the roads and sidewalks, night had made its presence known. The now isolated ghoul found the shop easier this time around, opening the door and smelling the beans deeply.

"Ahhh, this shop is definitely something else," Aru spoke aloud in response to the aroma.

The teen slunk into a seat, following the previous entry, and ordering a lone cup of coffee. A different waiter this time, though why it mattered was of no point to him. The coffee would be a few minutes, as it had been before. He switched on his phone. The bright screen making his eyes dilate slightly. Aru proceeded to call one of his friends and make some kind of awkward arrangement for a place to sleep, if only for the night.

The waiter arrived with beverage in tow and presented it on the table. Aru took a small sip, it was well made yet again. The warm flavor that reached his tired body made life seem so much easier, for the moment. He bore through the contacts on his phone, little as they were. Aru attempted to call Yomo and see if anything could be arranged.

"Oh, well alright, thanks for trying anyway," he ended the call with a deep sigh.

_I hadn't expected it anyway, so I shouldn't get so down. _

The young ghoul then again attempted to contact a different friend after no good responses. He was extremely hesitant of such a request, though he had no more options to turn to. "Um… hey I know this this a big request, but do you think I could stay the night or something. I kinda got kicked out of the apartment I was staying at." A dead silence persisted.

A sigh broke the silence, "Where are you right now?" Aru spoke in nervous response, "Uh...the coffee shop, the Java Hut."

HIs face turned red as he said such an embarrassing name. "Alright, don't go anywhere, I'll be there in a little bit." The conversation ended with an abrupt hang up.

Aru sat in dismay, _of course the last person I want to can house me._

* * *

The shop doors opened, making a bell chime as a result. A short woman looked around the room, spotting Aru and moving towards his location. She sat down on the opposite end of the boothe. Her bright hair had been worn down, a contrast to its usual appearance. She looked tired, but moreover distraught. Mina Aikawa, his friend of sorts, though she wasn't very close to him. Silence persisted yet again. Continuous fidgeting, nervousness, and awkward sipping of coffee.

"S-so…" Aru sought to make a statement, though it was shot down by a unpleasant glare. He remained silent.

_Is she looking for something, she keeps looking at me, looking over me._

"So, that's why." An outward statement, to which he didn't quite understand. "Eh…?"

"Place your hand here," she pointed to the table, "and lay it upward, flat." He followed the orders, bizarre as they were.

She peered over his hand, stopped, and nodded. "Alright, now the other."

He placed his other hand on the table, flat, knuckles facing upward. She examined it like the other, stopped, and again nodded.

"What's all this abou-" The girl interupted, "Shut up, and just do as I say." He felt his words become meaningless.

She began to examine his face, looking hard for something. She stopped suddenly, letting out a heartfelt sigh.

"What happened? From the beginning, and don't pretend you don't know." She had a stern expression as she demanded.

"Well… I've decided that, I don't need to stay where I had. It's… not a good place for me, for anyone. Um… the man who had adopted me, he was a… monster, the worst kind of person. I can take verbal, but physical is just too much when it comes to abuse." He looked at the floor, his head leaning low.

"Alright," she spoke softly, "as long as you didn't hit back, which it seems you didn't. That was the reason I had to examine you, because you look like hell."

Aru felt his chin, he slumped over in the leather seat, and sighed.

"Ya know, if you sigh a lot you'll make yourself unhappy."

Aru sat in the seat, resting his arms on the table, and laying his head on them. A looming sadness crept up on the teen, something he hated more than anything. The fear of having others stare at you, look at you in a demeaning manner, like they are better than you. It's frustrating, embarrassing, and just sad. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, a cold emptiness, something not many understood. He felt so pathetic, nothing in life was how he wanted it, far from it.

Mina place a hand on Aru's arm, a small sentiment of kindness, but just enough. "Hey, look, it's okay to be sad, it's okay to feel. I know how you must feel, and I can only offer my empathy to you."

Aru looked up at her, blurry vision from stinging tears. He simply nodded. She continued to hold her arm in place. She spoke softly, "Don't underestimate the power of human kindness, because you matter. Life gets better, even if it feels like it doesn't."

* * *

The two eventually arrived at Aikawa's residence, a lone apartment having the only tenant as herself. Aru felt a sense of awkwardness overcome him, the sense of being alone a place with a girl becoming evident. He swallowed a nervous knot down, trying to not fidget. Though his endeavors were practically moot. He sat down on the floor in the loft, uncertain of what to do.

The apartment was small, only designed to house one person and not much else. A small loft, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen. The place was plain, not much to look at, light blue walls with hard-wood floor. Aikawa came in from the kitchen, offering a minimal meal. It was a convenience store bento, nothing fancy, just cheap enough to be plentiful. The meal let off steam, emitting a scent that was not the most pleasant to the ghoul. He sat, staring at the meal as though it were an alien object.

"Here, you have to be hungry." She set a plate in front of him on the table.

He glanced at the food, unsure about whether he should eat the food out of courtesy. She looked at him in a curious manner. "Something wrong? Do you not like this kind of food?"

Aru pressed his thumb nail into his index finger, doing all he could to not be overwrought about the situation. He sighed, figuring nothing else was left to be lost. "Can I… tell you something?"

She shot him a look of uncertainty, but nodded. "I um… I'm not sure to say it without being straight to the point."

She motioned with her hand to continue. "I… I'm a ghoul. I can't eat this food, I'm sorry."

The ghouls head lay low, eyes fixed onto the wooden floor. A tremulous knot filling his core. Thoughts raced at the negativity of being thrown out, being left alone again.

_There's no way she can trust me, not one of my kind, no way._

Aikawa sat down, collecting herself from the information newly received. She took in a breath and exhaled, "So you what… kill people and eat them?"

Aru remained with his gaze on the floor. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Wait!"

He stood in the doorway, looking back at the girl, eyes full of hurt. "Just… wait, okay."

Aru took in a raspy breath, "Why… why should I, I'm just a monster… a monster that eats people."

"If that were true you wouldn't have held back after abuse! You wouldn't have cried the way you did, the way you are now," a small moment of silence, "you're not a monster, not to me."

She eased her way towards him, holding an outstretched hand. "You can leave if you want, but it would mean more to me, no, it would mean the world to me if you didn't."

* * *

The second act of kindness ever shown to Aru as a ghoul was be Aikawa Mina. The constant thoughts of being ridiculed, hunted, or killed. People had careers designed around nothing but killing ghouls. It was pathetic to think that no amount of trying could change the way people thought of ghouls, all monsters. It's true many of them have brutally murdered humans, but not all them. No ghoul could change the discrimination, nor any human either. Ghouls that just try to live and survive, never killing, never harming anyone, they're treated just the same as the murders.

_Why did the ghouls exist? For what cause did they exist? Was it to be slaughtered by humans? To eradicate humanity? These questions were the kind that no one really thought about. Ghouls were equal to humans, perhaps even more equipped than them. Maybe it was fear that drove both sides, fear that life would end for one side or the other. An idealism of both sides working in harmony, it's just not going to happen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I am very sorry, I've been very busy with school and keeping up with work has been a nightmare. I'm still going to be posting chapters, but they may be at a much slower rate.**

Aru stood in the doorway, looking at the hand that had been outstretched towards him. He began staring at the girl, a blank expression adorned on his face. He held his hand closer, wanting so badly to believe he could trust her. His hand dropped, turning away, remaining silent. A heavy sigh escaped the ghoul.

"I'm not gonna say sorry, don't follow me. That's all."

* * *

The young ghoul, now with nowhere to turn, began to slowly accept the fate of being a ghoul. A dark fate, filled with discrimination and fear.

_Trusting people is too much of a risk. How foolish could I even be? No way a human could be trusted… Not one, except maybe Iggy, but he can't help me. No one can, not anymore._

He began to walk down the empty street, it was getting late into the night. Aru didn't know where to go, where to be, for even the night. An echo of foot steps were heard, he stopped walking and paused, listening. No sounds. His feet carried him further, the steps again were audible. He turned around quickly, peered at the street, looking for signs of movement. A slight twitch, enough to send the boy launching towards whatever had been behind it.

A figure in a mask of darkness began sprinting in the opposite direction. Aru hurled himself forward, tackling the stranger to the floor. He drew the hood of the man above his face, seeing an unfamiliar face. A desperate, hungry ghoul was in shock. Aru removed himself from the floor, dusting himself off.

"You've gotta be kidding me, jeez, I thought you were a real threat for a second. No CCG for tonight I guess." Aru spat at the floor in disgust.

"H-hey… you, you're a ghoul… d-do you have something I can… eat?" He gave the strange man a blank look. "What? No, go away!"

"Come on, you have to have something, I've been following you for a while, you smell… different, something sweet." The stranger looked frantic for a meal.

"Look, why don't you do yourself a favor and get lost!" The teen ghoul threw his arm to his right, a motion for the other to leave.

"It won't be that easy for you… I don't have any other choice... " he sat up from the ground for a moment, "**Now let me eat you!**"

The unfamiliar ghoul dove towards Aru, his kagune bleeding out from his shoulder blades. Wing-like muscles now protruded from the ghouls back. The wings changed color, turning into a metal, almost like steel. He fired shrapnel fast as bullets, razing the floor of the alleyway. Aru jumped back, adjusting himself, bearing his kakugan. The other ghoul glanced at him for a time, bewildered by the lack of change in the teens pupil.

"**Are you defective? Why aren't your eyes the same? Tell me!"**

He lunged forward again, shooting the brick wall several times. Aru stood, preparing for a fight. The ghoul made a motion as though he were going to attack again, instead he remain still. The young ghoul was confused at this. The stranger stumbled forward, stopping as blood began to dribble down his chin. A blade pierced forward through his chest, having gone through the heart. Dread befell the situation, for the worst had happened. The blade retracted from the ghoul, leaving him to fall over to the floor.

Before the young ghoul now stood an ever greater enemy, a CCG investigator, a dove. The dove swung his blade in the air, as to clear off the excess blood. A new, and much more powerful, threat appeared. It was something Aru had only heard rumors of, a dove, and it was out to kill tonight. A tall man, jet-black hair, pulled into a horse tail. He wore a white suit, black shirt, and plain white tie. He wielded a sword-like weapon, almost looking like a katana and sheath.

The dove launched forward like a bullet, swinging his weapon lightning fast. Aru dodged to the best of his ability, not coming absolutely clean. Blood traced the edge of his chin. The dove stepped backwards, and held the weapon to the side. He swung again, but not at Aru, just to clean the blood off the blade.

_He seems to have a habit for that, though that won't help me knowing that. I'm going to have to use it if I want to live. Damn it._

Aru looked at the man, eyes black as coal, a gem of blue and one of red in their centers. He slumped over and began to produce his kagune, the blood-red demon tool that would save him. The man paused for a moment, eyes widening with awe. Before him was a unique ghoul in more than one way.

"So he bears two, two kagune, and an irregular eye. Your head will be mine, and your kagune a trophy for my work. Now come, face me monster."

"**How can you preach so much about me, a monster? What kind of being would call you human? Take my head, make my organs into a weapon? That sounds like a monster to ME!**"

Aru launched forward, a fist colliding with the earth, causing cracks in the cement. He stood up, stretched his back, and fired long bone-like needles at the man. His kagune turning back to a bloody wing shape from the ash grey bone. Looking like bone wings when hardened and a thin wing like a bats in normal state. The pins stuck into the floor, dissolving into an acidic, blood-red liquid.

"Hmph. Pathetic, you must try harder if you ever want to beat me. URRRRRAGH!"

He shot forward, slicing a deep gash into the ghoul, diagonal from the shoulder to lower abdomen. Blood decorated the floor, beginning to pool quickly. Aru glanced down, horror in his eyes, then back at the dove. The teen collapsed, his wound seeping blood out continuously. The dove again flung the red mass off his blade, then sheathing it. Almost in pure arrogance, he turned around stood for a moment.

"Pathetic, I do not desire the kagune of one so infallibly **weak**."

The young ghoul presses his fists against the earth, trying with all his might to stand. Crimson liquid poured out of his torso as he attempted. "**RRRRGH, I WON'T BE BEATEN SO EASILY!"**

"You dare oppose me, trounce on my mercy. I'll show you to know your place-" he kicked the boy hard as he could in the center of his throat, "INSECT!"

Aru coughed up blood, holding his throat, and writhing on the cement in agony.

"I will say this only once, remember my name when you've become something great. Akatsuki Ryuuji. I will take your life some day, and that is a solemn vow."

Aru's vision fading, a hazy cement stopped with blood, the last thing he recalled before falling into a dark unconsciousness.

* * *

The ghoul awoke, suddenly, finding himself in an unfamiliar place. A small room, in a shabby shack. Only a cheap light hanging from the ceiling illuminated the darkness. He attempted to raise himself from the ground, finding a throbbing pain in return. He lay back, now realizing he had been in a futon. He tried to forget about everything, and just sleep. The futon was warm, a very comfortable kind of warm. A little too comfortable for how the weather had been. Warmth seemed more present on the left side of him. He hesitantly lifted the cover on him, what he found caused him to jump out of rest.

"Waaaah, wh-what are… wh-who are… what is going…" he stopped quickly, face glowing bright red and his torso in agony, "AAAACK!" He fell against the wall holding his abdomen.

A girl came out from the blanket of the futon, pearl-white, long hair poking out. Her figure was small, but she looked stunning, but not too strong. She began rubbing her eyes giving a slight yawn. Her vision now focused on him, she gave a smile as her face lit up a pink against her pale skin. She didn't seem too concerned about his injuries, though he realized he had been bandaged up at that time, so maybe that wasn't the case. She had been wearing a thin, black top, now one strap falling over her shoulder. The girl stood up and fixed her hair with her hands. She was also wearing what looked of cotton shorts.

She glanced again at the boy, red faced and confused. She giggled, "Um… hey there. I know this a lot to take in right now, but hear me out, yeah?"

The boy remained silent, and simply nodded.

"Okay, so I know you must be thinking, 'where am I, who are you, what's going on, and why was in bed with you?' Well it's kind of a long story. Um… basically, I've kind of uh… oh gosh, you see, I've had a crush on you for a while."

Silence flooded the room, Aru in shock, confused, horrific shock. "WH-WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

The girl gave a shy smile, her cheeks a dark pink. "Um… I'm sorry to drop this on you suddenly. I just, I thought I'd never get another chance. I've never talked to you before this, but when I saw that man following you…" she paused for a second, "and that dove."

Aru froze for a moment, "What do you mean… by **dove**?"

She grinned a smile that sent chills down the boys spine. "I know what you are, you're a ghoul, and well so am I," her eyes now black with brilliant garnet in the center.

"How did…" he was interrupted by the strange girl, "you have the scent of a ghoul, though it's slightly different from what I usually smell. Not like blood and gore, but like coffee, and sort of sweet like a human."

His face persisted in its red hue. "Why… me though? You don't even know me." She again intruded, "I know you a lot better than you think."

He looked irritated for a moment, "How do I like my coffee?" She answered in an almost smug tone, "Light roast, iced."

"Alright, favorite color?" She answered again, but more matter-of-fact, "Crimson, just like your hair, which by the way is natural."

"Hmph, okay, how about my taste in music?" The girl spoke, "You like mostly alternative, but have an interest in a lot of genres. Hehe, even pop."

Aru flushed red at her comment, and she simply giggled in response. "F-fine, okay, maybe you do know a lot about me. But why, I'm not-" she interjected yet again, "a good person, someone special, someone nice?"

_The way she does that is freaking creepy._

"You are an amazing person, you're someone that I love, and I'm not afraid to say that. Well...maybe a little." Her face was a deep pink again.

Aru took in a deep inhale and exhaled the weight of the world. "Okay, okay, suppose all this is normal, which it is far from, where does this lead me? From my point of view, you're kind of like um… a stalker." The word bit off like a razor.

"I don't mean it in that manner, it's just… I know you were brought here by me, but I saw you in a puddle of blood. What was I supposed to do? I was not about to leave you there. After what you've been through today… you looked so sad…" She paused for a moment and continued, "When I brought you here I dressed your wounds and gave you my bed. You looked so miserable, and… you talk in your sleep."

Aru was silent, eyes fixed to the floor, a cold air filling his lungs. He clenched his fist tight, knuckles turning white. A spike of depression hitting him like bricks. He sat against the wall, holding his legs against himself. Resting his forehead on his knees.

_**Too bad huh, nothing but darkness, that's all you hold in you. You can't love another, you don't have the heart to. No one could love a monster like you, not even one of your kind. Pathetic, you're so pathetic, worthless.**_

"Hey, are you...okay?" She looked down at him. "..." He remain silent, a deadly silence of isolation.

The girl sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She only sat there, no words, just a simple act of kindness was enough. Aru looked up from the floor and at her, he closed eyes, with the most peaceful smile. His eye began to well up, stinging, hot tears beginning to slide down his face. His hand touched the floor, facing palm upward. The girl lay her hand on his, feeling the warmth of it, and interlinking her fingers with his.

"You're are weak, but that weakness makes you so much more humane than anyone I've ever seen. You're weak because you have a heart, a heart that aches and cracks and bleeds. You're such tortured soul, and I want nothing but to give you kindness, and show you that there is so much more to life. Things get better, and they start here, in this time now."

She leaned inward and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: __**Nocturne**_

Time flowed on, a simple statement, yet always a truth. No matter the hardships one endures, time will still go on. If a life has ended for one, it will not for another. A sullen view point, though for a young ghoul, it was appropriate. Life is full of twists and turns, and they come without warning to anyone. From daylight to dusk things progress whether someone wants them to or not. Life is not an easy thing, nor is it supposed to be, for nothing can be gained without giving up something in return.

Two years had passed since Aru could recall the night he spent with the bizarre girl. Though, she wasn't really as different as he had first thought her to be. Time flowed like a river, dragging him along with every stone or shallow area. The life he previously knew, spending time with friends, school, family, all but memories; turned to ash carried in the wind now. Fate was cruel, or was it really fate? Perhaps it was something indifferent to his existence altogether.

The young ghoul now an adult, but more of a grown animal. Humanity seemed but lost to him, for it showed no mercy to judge a being separate from it's own. Humanity was cruel, unforgiving, and gave no expense to a similar race of beings, especially when they were viewed as a very potential threat. Two years gave no solace to this dilemma, no equal rights protests for ghouls, as if.

The years shown in the once pure ghouls eyes, for he showed no hesitation as once before. _Humans show no mercy, so why should I?_ Or that was how he thought it. Though it may be selfish to see such a perspective, he felt as the world had abandoned him. So why not abandon it in return? He knew this to be wrong, though the path of blood was a blurry line from evil and justice. Such as many things are in the end. What defines evil from good is the mask it wears and the tongue it uses to speak.

* * *

A city so rotten, beings actually feed on the flesh of others. This was home if there ever would be one. The crimson-haired ghoul wiped away the blood slithering down his mouth. He tossed the a lose arm aside, watching it fall story after story from the large building he rest upon. The vermilion sunset was not but a reminder of how beautiful such a facade of a world can be. He spat on the rooftop floor in disgust.

_Hmph, what a pathetic waste. Not enough to satisfy anything in me._

He lay back against the door to the roof, hands in his pockets with his thumbs remaining outside. Eyes bore kagune, the left remaining its natural cerulean pigment. A title had become to him, however simplistic it was; Blue-Eye. Though this had been something coined by the doves, he had a better name among ghouls; Blue-Eyed Crimson Demon. He enjoyed this title more, however he didn't enjoy many things to begin with anymore. One might call his attitude toward the world as cynical, but it was more than that, something like that of jaded hate.

Aru had become something else, not anything like he had been previously. Hate made him this way, a bitter hate that desired to be devoured by revenge. Scars run deep across his body, a very real reminder of what's been lost. The ultimate goal he had in mind was killing the dove named "Akatsuki Ryuuji".

"You know, if you stay up here for too long you might wanna jump," a distant voice spoke to him softly.

"Maybe I do want to, would put an end to this hellish existence," Aru spoke in bitter retort.

"Well that would just be no fun. Now wouldn't it?" A figure appeared from the floor of the roof, rising onto it's feet, with a sly grin.

"Tch. Go to hell." The figure grew closer, "Oooooh, such hateful words, you wouldn't hurt me would you?"

Aru began to become irritated, "I will throw you off this building, you miserable wretch!"

The figure was really only a ghoul, he was a small one at that. Dark brown hair, short and styled in a spiky manner. Officially he was fifteen, though his appearance suggested something younger, more within the eight to ten year range. He was infuriating, and altogether a nuisance to Aru. Aru far from enjoyed his company, though he felt a sentiment of pity for him. No family, no friends, nothing. Isolated as Aru once had been, still was in fact.

Aru often viewed him as a young boy, rather than a teen as he was. He lacked a name, but simply wanted to be called 'Shinra,' for whatever reason. Aru mostly called him nothing, simply addressing him or, more often, being addressed **by **him. The boy was arrogant, and he knew this all too well. He wore tattered clothes, a T-shirt and shorts with sandals.

"So this report, have you looked at it?" the boy held a laminated report titled 'Blue-Eye'.

"I could care less what information the CCG has on me," Aru scoffed.

The boy wiped off the blood from the papers, looking them over. "Hmm, interesting."

Aru payed no mind to the child, he truly cared not for the words collected and analyzed about him. The young ghoul continued to peer over the report, humming a bizarre tune as he did so. The boy began to walk over the edge of the building, eyes glued to the paper he clasped. The young boy cared not how dangerous it may look, he walked with confidence, almost as though he were having fun playing with death. He absolutely was not a normal person, not by any means.

"So it says your rank is officially that of an S rated ghoul, scaaaaary. You've killed six CCG investigators, well, I guess that makes seven now. 'Extremely hostile, do not engage alone,' sounds like you have a rapsheet a mile long. Poor bastard here didn't heed the warning I guess." Aru simply glared at the Shinra, annoyed by his constant chatter.

It wasn't that Aru hated the younger ghoul, he was merely irritated easily by the condescending attitude he adopted in his speech. If desired so, he could very easily end his life, though he was not so cruel. The boy held such a demeanor because he knew that he would not be killed. Prior to their meeting the younger ghoul was a shell of a being, nothing left inside but hopelessness and despair. They have known each other for nearly six months, and he stays be Aru's side.

Aru opened the door to the building roof, taking the stairs, and exiting abruptly. He grew tired of the scenery and decided leaving was likely best. He made his way outside of the rust worn building, looking back up to see the top again. It was several stories tall, perhaps ten or more, though the flights of stairs were too broken and damaged to be sure without well due effort. No one cared anyway, most buildings in the twenty-fourth ward were in this condition or worse.

_A monument to the savagery of ghouls,_ he surmised.

The twenty-fourth ward was one of little hospitality, especially, but not only, for one not of the ghoul race. It was a hellish place, for anyone, whether you were ghoul or human. The CCG labeled it as in hospitable, so now it has become home for many of the ghoul race. Aru lived in this wasteland, of choice, but not leisurely. People avoided the entire area, so it made ease for calling such an area home. It had been much easier than moving from place to place with no real place to come back to.

Aru was walking along the sidewalks of the weather-worn district, looking for something to do. Boredom still came to those with no interest in the little things. He cast aside caring about others, which he later realized made his life dull and uninteresting. All he cared about now was getting stronger, and he exercised that will quite often. Especially when he found himself with nothing on his to do list.

Aru let out a deep sigh, "I'm damn bored…"

Shinra spoke in response, as always, "Why not go and fight some one? Maybe that group of ghouls that oppose you. They're small, mostly pushovers, but their leader, he's an S ranked ghoul, like you. They have a profound worshiping for this guy, kinda creepy if you ask me. I think you could take him, but it won't be a cakewalk, that's for sure."

Shinra prattled on and on, and Aru decided to leave. He knew a goal, and wanted to go after it, simple as that. He knew of a local hideout for a subsection of the gang he was opposed to, the Kyuuseishu, or 'Savior.' He hated their name, mostly for the reason that they did the opposite of what their name entailed, they were far from any kind of 'saviors.' It irritated Aru to an unreasonable extent, though, the things they did were reason enough to hate them. Assault and murder of humans for not the reason of hunger, arson, graffiti, rape, the list goes on.

"Alright, we're going, but don't get caught or do something stupid." Shinra nodded and smiled in a devious manner.

* * *

A forceful knock on the steel door of a warehouse, again, and one more time. Nothing. The warehouse appeared empty, though Aru knew better. He turned around, walked a few steps away, and turned around once more. He leaned back and delivered a kick that dented the door way.

_Someone had to hear that, come oooooon now,_ Aru thought in arrogance.

Noise could be heard inside the compound, muffled, disgruntled voices. The door slid open slightly, a tall man stepped out, looking rather upset.

"Heeeeeeey, where do you get off doing this to our door!? You think you're hot shit huh?"

"Oh I beg to differ, I far from think I'm qualified to kick your teeth in," Aru paused to laugh, "in fact, I **know** I can do so with great ease."

Aru bore his kakugan to show intimidation. "W-woah, are you the...the Blue-Eyed Crimson Demon?"

The thug was hesitant, but lunged forward, attempting to attack Aru. He swung a strong right hook. Aru caught it, looking the thug dead in the eyes, grinning with a crazed look. The man began to grow into a fearful state, deciding to take out his kagune. Within seconds Aru launched towards him, taking a large bite out of the thugs throat. He clawed at the bloody hole the remain, losing all composure to put up a fight. His throat leaked a hot, crimson sea, violently attempting to be restored, yet all for not.

Aru spat out excess blood, devouring the rest, "**figures trash like you would taste like just that, TRASH.**"

Aru grabbed the thug by his face, "**Hah!**" thrusting him hard into the door, with a sonic fast thud, into the dent from previously, making it larger.

He then proceeded to force the door open, peering at the group of ghouls inside. Several flung their way towards him, easily thrown or dealt with, a kick here, a hip toss there. None stood a chance against his power, except their leader. Hands remaining in Aru's pockets, confidence in his steps.

"**Oh lucky me, look who's actually here, what a shock. I didn't think you cared to show your face to such lackeys. Rin Kazuma, I'm Aru Valentine, it's a pleasure I'm sure,**" Aru spoke in a smug fashion.

The leader of the group known as Kyuuseishu, he was a tall man, built well. His dark blue hair shone against the dimly lit warehouse. His hair was short, an under-shaved style, slicked back. Eyes like a savage dog, hungry, wanting more and more. A big scar across the side of his face made him look intimidating, and he merited it well.

Their leader rose from his seat, as though he were king of the fools before him. He wasted no time, lightning fast he hurled a table towards Aru. The table was kicked upward and Aru sat down just as the table lay behind him. A perfect display shown, something that infuriated the gang leader. He quickly released his kagune, a bikaku (shining-tail) user.

Aru patted the table and spoke smugly, "**Well, come and get me.**"

The thug leader razed the ground coming towards Aru. Kazuma sliced his kagune, aiming for the other ghoul, yet cut the table in half. Aru grabbed one leg of the furniture and flung the table half at him, connecting with a hard uppercut as he attempted to dodge the furniture piece. Another strong left hook to the side of his jaw followed.

"**Hah, fight me like a man! Give me all you have! Or are you not strong enough for that?**" Kazuma spat the words out to Aru, confidence brimming in him.

"**You're not worthy to see my kagune, not now, not ever. Not with weak, bullshit moves like those,**" Aru retorted back.

The strong ghoul retaliated by whipping is razor-sharp tail kagune in an assault to harm Aru. He dodged every strike and slice as though it were nothing, easily, fluidly, and with grace. The pure rage of the thug capitan blinded him to see not but a being who could end his reign. Not an opponent worthy of battle. Aru pushed him forward, a swift straight kick following.

"**How can you ever expect to beat me? You're using all you have and still I'm not breaking a sweat." **Aru spoke to spark entertainment in the leader.

The ghoul stopped, focusing, and letting his kagune grow bigger, stronger, like that of something savage, animal-like. His tail kagune grew into a body, a shape that didn't match his previous. Something Aru had only seen once, a kakuja, as it was titled. A ghoul could only obtain this by feasting on the flesh of another ghoul, a deplorable act, but one Aru himself engaged in from time to time. He was now something to take seriously, something dangerous and full of bloodlust.

Kazuma now bore a mask, one made from his kagune, appearing outright and fierce. Four eyes now covered his face, razor teeth shining bright with saliva. A spider encompassing his body, armor made to halt offense of a kagune.

"**Ahaha, so a kakuja I see, devious and powerful. Sounds like fun." **

The ghoul formed his tail into an intense blade, intimidating, the tip like that of a spider. A blade in many shapes, eight in total, wrapped around itself into a spiral. His power had grown in mere seconds, into something lost of sanity and morals. He slumped over, speaking nonsense to himself, over and over again. Words becoming background noise to Aru, he merely wanted to end this.

"**Food, everything, nothing, ate, eaten, hopeless…" **Kazuma continued to spout nonsense and delirious words.

"**You are pathetic, nothing worth my time, a putrid INSECT!**" Aru shouted the words , slamming his fist into the ghoul's face.

"**Seventy two is eighty three by the quantity of the sum by the dividend,**" more incoherent speech.

Kazuma rushed forward, swiping his spiral tail into the stomach of Aru. Blood dripping from the open wound. He coughed up bloody sputum, smiling at the kakuja ghoul.

"**This the best you got? I've had so much worse, you are nothing, a pathetic being capable of nothing but destroying the things he hates, because he can't have what he desires.** **Seems I might have to give it some effort after all. Lucky you.**"

Aru released his kagune, a form different from the kakuja, one more reseblinent to the original form, yet different. Large steel-hard, jet black rods protrude out of his spine, four rows of six poles, connected by a thin layer of muscle. Wings, sinister in appearance and deadly in force, with a tail similar to match, yet only one singular row. A kagune that was unique in aesthetics and ability. He stretched them out, almost never using them, never having to. He stepped away from Kazuma, wings spread, releasing a spray of light engulfed matter. Particles rended the floor and area it came into contact with.

"**So, a half kakuja, you're no different than I. You may have two, but I will kill you. You are similar to myself, ONLY WEAKER!**" Kazuma hurled his kagune at Aru, separating it from his body, creating a corrosive acid in its wake.

Residue caught on the sleeve of Aru's jacket, eating away at the leather material. He simply swept it off, the floor suffering the damage instead. Aru looked at Kazuma, eyes cold and soulless.

"**I've had enough playing with you, time to end this,**" Aru whipped his tail.

A tail plunged into the abdomen of Kazuma, wings wrapped around him shooting projectiles point-blank into him. He shoved Aru aside, as though nothing had phased him from the attack.

"**Weak...weak… pathetic, horrid, insect, die, die, die, DIE!**" An onslaught of blades stabbing their way into Aru.

Blood flowed from the mouth of the ghoul, a smile still on his face, one of insanity and wrath. Aru reached to grab hold of the vicious kagune that impaled him. He took hold of one of the eight blades, and began to devour it. A gluttonous hunger filled him, he ate and ate, nothing stopping him.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT'S MY KAGUNE! YOU CAN'T BE EATING ME!**"

Pieces of kagune flesh festered on the floor, like that of a cockroach missing its head. Shriveling into dust, becoming worn out and useless.

"**I told you, oh I told you, I'm going to kill you. Kill… Kill… I'll do it, just watch, I'm going to eat. EAT YOUR CORPSE!**"

Aru moved back, whipped around his bikaku kagune, and stabbed his tail into Kazuma once again, this time into his heart, piercing his armor. A puddle of blood flowing from his mouth onto the floor of the warehouse.

"**Watch, this will be the last thing you ever see, ever feel.**"

Aru released a thousands of volts of electricity into Kazuma through his tail. Stopping his heart in seconds. A lifeless husk, face still in shock. The ghoul threw his prey onto the floor, blood pooling from his corpse. He began to devour the body, eating the kagune first, every inch of the monster ghouls flesh was rended from him, unwanted pieces thrown out.

A pair of horns black as dense blood, forming out of Aru's head. The horns angled diagonally upward, then into a 135 degree shape. Fingertips shaping into claws, black as blood. The kakuja genetics in him further evolving, becoming more beast like. Sanity in this state was a difficult thing to keep, and would now become even more strenuous.

_This is power, it's the only thing that will give me the strength to kill him. I have to kill him, he's taken the only thing that matters to me. I __**need **__to kill him, kill him… _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: __**Recollection**_

_How did it come to this…? Was I always this way? So bitter… filled with despair and hate? Or was it something… acquired? I had a lot of problems back then… but what let to this? Was I weak…? What point lead me to become this way…?_

* * *

**-Two years ago-**

* * *

A wounded teen, helped by another teen, both alone before, now not. The mysterious girl, hair white as snow. A troubled boy, hair crimson red. Both ghouls, beings ridiculed by humankind, slaughtered and made to be the enemy. Beings still capable of being hurt, feeling happiness, sadness, and love.

"Why do you like me…? I'm not someon- some _thing_**, **worthy of love. I don't understand what makes you feel the way you do… I know I wouldn't love someone like myself…" Aru asked the girl questions, holding a depressing undertone in his voice.

"I just like you, you're interesting, you know what it means to hurt. You have humanity, something I haven't seen in a very long time," she paused for a moment, "you'd be surprised by the things I've endured. I know you've been through a lot. You deserve love, and I feel like I should give you just that."

Aru looked around the room, they were inside a small house, though it was more like a shack. It had the basic accommodations, and nothing much more. A bed, a bathroom, and a kitchen. It showed definite sign of being only lived in by one person, though if needed could house another more.

_She must have been living here by herself, must have been really lonely. Not much different from how I used to live though, hold up in my room all the time. _

"Um… I'm sorry. I just find it really hard to believe… I'm so unfamiliar to the concept of love, it's not something I've ever really known, or had before," Aru spoke with his face turning red.

She smiled, "I know how you feel, I understand it. I just hope you will let me show you what it's like to be loved, even if you don't feel the same way. I know that someday you will understand what it means, and feel the same way in return."

The outside world from the house seemed distant. The sound of the wind and rain against the building was comforting to Aru. He liked the rain, it felt of serenity when he could simply listen to it against the roof. He hadn't done this in a very long, not since he was a kid, had real parents. It was a bittersweet memory, but he looked at it optimistically.

"Ya know, I realized I don't even know your name," Aru looked at the girl, curious.

"It's Setsumi Karin. It means "pure" for Karin, and "snow beauty" for Setsumi." Setsumi smiled, blushing slightly.

He voiced thoughts unknowingly, "Jeez, the rain is so comforting, but still makes me want to cry a little bit." He laughed nervously at the realization of speaking aloud.

"Why do you feel that way? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Well, it's mostly that I like the rain, it's calming and makes me remember times when I was younger. Although, at the same time, it makes me remember that I no longer have some of the most important people to me in my life anymore. I remember cold days when I would just come inside from playing in the rain, and my mother would make me hot coffee and we'd sit by the fireplace. I miss those times, things were so much easier then, nothing is anywhere close to easy now. I hate so many of the things I have to go through, back then, things were so simple. I could just be a kid and not know the world hurts so much." Aru stopped talking, wiping his eyes quickly.

"That's so sweet, it reminds me of when I would play in the snow and my father would always put on a hot bath for me and then give me hot coffee as well," Setsumi moved closer to Aru, bringing the covers with her, "I know you feel alone, and like things can't ever be that way again. You might be right, but I want to show you that things can change in life. You don't have to go anywhere, you can, um… stay right here. With me."

Aru remained leaning against the wall of the house. The air was growing colder as he paid it mind. He was shivering slightly, but didn't want to show it.

Her cheeks were a light shade of red again. "Um… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He was unsure of what she meant.

"Well, uh… can I lean on you? You're probably cold."

His face lit up bright red, "Wh-what…? I'm not… er… I don't…" His words became more incoherent as he grew flustered.

Setsumi held the covers at ends in her hands and hugged him. "You're so warm, you don't even realize it. I don't ever want you to become cold, ever let your flame extinguish."

Aru let her hold onto him, "Why do I feel this way…? You're impossibly sweet, and I don't want you to let go of me."

She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

I had been only one day, but felt like an eternity since Aru had been at school. The atmosphere felt calming, but he still had an unnerving sense of anxiety. He buried it in the back if his mind and attempted to proceed with the day as normally as possible. The school was as loud and bustling as usual, something of an annoyance. Aru decided to go into the library, to counter the noise of the morning.

He opened the door to the library, the scent of coffee filling the air. Aru sat at one of the available tables, taking out the laptop from his bag. He opened the screen, looked at it and shut it. He put away the computer and instead folded his arms on the table and laid his head down. The library was a calm and quiet place. He began to feel the weight of his body, feeling tired and worn out. A nap was something he needed, and seized it so.

A scent of warm coffee grew closer, but not only coffee, something sweet smelling. The young ghoul opened his eyes slightly. Setsumi stood over him, cup in her hand. She smiled and sat down next to him. He closed his eyes again, feeling a warmth in him.

"Hey there, feeling tired? I thought you might like some coffee. It's not iced, but with the weather like it is I figured this would be better."

His eyes remained closed, "are you doing this because of what I said about my childhood? Hot coffee on a cold day?"

She blushed for a second, "to be honest a little, but that's not the only reason. I'm just trying to be genuinely nice."

His eyes opened slightly, he looked at her and gave a smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

He took the cup in his hands, feeling the warmth. He pressed his lips to the cup and drank a small amount. The drink was of high temperature, causing the ghoul to stop quickly.

His face tensed slightly, "Ow, ahh, that's hot."

Setsumi giggled, "I told you so."

Aru set down the cup on the table, and returned to his resting position. Setsumi remained in the seat next to him, simply smiling. She swayed her legs back and forth in the chair, playfully sitting there. She blushed slightly, looking at Aru and then the cup. The young girl then held the cup in her palm, pressing her lips to the rim of the cup where Aru had previously. Her cheeks grew a darker shade of pink as she thought of how she had spontaneously kissed him the night before. Aru turned his head in a slow manner, Setsumi suddenly putting the cup down. Her face was now deep red.

Aru looked up to see her in an embarrassing state, "What um… why are you so red?"

Setsumi turned to look at him, blushing more as a result, "N-n-nothing…"

An eyebrow raised on the young ghoul, "Alright, if you so," then he presumed to rest more.

Setsumi pressed her index finger to her lips, thinking of why she kissed him. The bell rang to begin the day of school. Aru rose from the seat like a zombie, looking half asleep. He walked out of the library and headed to his first class. The class was an easy one, so he would sleep for what was possible of the day, leaving the work for another day. Most classes were of minimal required effort, making the plan one of high hopes in obtaining.

* * *

The day rolled on until breakfast, he remained in the library for not wanting to face awkward gazes from friends. He expected to see Setsumi, though he hadn't during the time. Lunch came around soon after, he had decided on the simple sandwich, only having the meat from it as per usual. He again decided to take up refuge in the conflict-free library. Setsumi was sitting in the seat he had prior, sipping out of a can of black coffee.

"Heya. Here again I see, huh?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, things are kinda awkward at the moment with my friends," he scratched his head nervously.

Setsumi leaned back in the chair, "You can talk to me about it if you'd like, though, you don't have to."

Aru took the meat from the sandwich, letting the food slide its way down his throat. He slightly shivered from the taste. Setsumi looked at him in confusion, wondering why he ate the food.

"You know you don't have to keep up social appearances with me, you don't have to eat that disgusting stuff."

Aru began to explain the unique situation he had come to know, though it was still bizarre to her.

* * *

"So you have to have, you-know-what, kind of food at least once a month?" Aru nodded in response. "This is all kinds of weird, I've never heard of anything like it, only eating just meat. I mean it's better than the normal I suppose, but still."

The day was the same as previous, raining with slow winds. It was comfortable being inside a building, the rain falling on the roof, making it's usual sounds. Aru began to poke at the damp bread left on his plate, a touch too wet for anyones comfort, ghoul or human alike. He opened a can of coffee, bought before entering the library, at a vending machine. Plain, black coffee, bitter and boring, though nothing else was drinkable.

"Um… can I ask you a question?" Setsumi questioned to Aru.

He nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well," she began to fidget with her thumbs, "it's just, um… where are you gonna go after school?"

He hadn't put much thought into it, he couldn't very well go home, no _home_ to speak of anymore. He looked at the floor at the thought, not wanting to speak, but not wanting her to worry. He pressed his thumb nail into his index finger, the dull pain reminding him of his mistakes. He leaned back in the wooden chain, sighing deeply.

"I-I don't really know, I don't really _have _anywhere to go," his voice bit off the last few words.

Setsumi frowned, her face in concern, "Well… you probably don't want to, but um… you could stay with me. I-if you'd like that is. I don't really have a very great place, but it's a good environment, and not… a hostile or corrosive one."

Aru sat still, without his breathing one might think he had been a corpse. He was unsure of the offer presented to him. It was something that seemed too good, no one had been so giving to him. People had often promised this and that, but he knew better, people were liars. People liked to send gifts in the form of words, but ones that hold no real value. The ones that are true more often than not, warranted a debt. He wanted so much to believe in this girl, in the sincere words that flowed from her mouth, sailing on such a soft, sweet voice.

"You're not… you wouldn't lie… right?" His question hurt even himself to speak.

Setsumi seemed taken aback, "Oh, so that's how it is. I know how you can be hesitant, it's not… don't think of it as me holding this over you. I want nothing from you in return."

Aru was still uncertain, trusting anyone had always been difficult. An opportunity lay before him, though he hadn't been sure if taking it was worth the risk.

"Y-you promise…?" His voice was weak, almost like that of a childs.

Setsumi smiled, laying her hand on his shoulder, "Absolutely. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to apologize for my lack of updates. I mostly had been writing while in school and now no longer go to high school since graduating. I'd like to get a computer soon, because my phone doesn't do it as well. Until then this is what I have to offer. **

**Also a small side note, I'm thinking of starting a new story altogether, but will continue with others as I can. It's going to be a Soul Eater story, which does not belong to me other than my own story and characters. I hope you guys will like it. **

_Chapter: __**Sentiment**_

Aru, a ghoul, but an unusual one. He posses a unique kakugan, as well as a rare kagune type, having been born with two. He is a troubled individual, having no current home or family to speak of, though this isn't unusual for a ghoul. Life is difficult, but for a ghoul trying to live in human society, it harbors so much more hardship. A teen at this time, only the age of seventeen.

Being forced out his previous residence has left him alone and in solitude. A toxic environment gone, with no where to go. He finds himself at the hands of a crazed ghoul, in a hostile fight for life. The ghoul is killed at the hands of a CCG investigator, a dove. The dove, Akatsuki Ryuuji, dealing a heavy wound, left Aru for dead. Aru awoke to find a strange girl had saved him and dressed his wounds. Her name was Setsumi Karin, a ghoul with long, snow white hair and red eyes. Aru had now begun to stay with her, as he had a lack of residence now.

* * *

Aru sat in the small cafe he enjoyed from time to time. He had used up most of the money he was given, only having 2,300 yen left to work with. The coffee he sipped at was cheaper than most, only because it wasn't coated in creamer and sugar like a _normal cup of coffee _would be. Black and bitter, the only familiar taste when it came to a ghoul and coffee. Aru leaned back in the booth, the seats were a dark, chocolate colored leather.

Setsumi sat across from him, looking at the environment cautiously, yet curiously. The reason Aru was here with such little funds was for the simple notion that Setsumi had never been to a coffee shop. He brought up the topic and she had stated she'd never been and Aru followed with saying he promised to take her to one. He only knew of this by chance of being told about it, but it suited the need well enough.

Setsumi held the cup to her lips, falling in love with the simple taste of the coffee. "Th-this is so good, canned coffee has nothing on this stuff!"

"I told you, but you were so hesitant. See why I wanted you to come here?" Aru rested his eyes to a close, relaxing in the comfortable seat.

Setsumi got up from the opposite side of the booth to sit on the same side as Aru. She leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. Aru glanced at her, a blank stare projecting. Setsumi looked up, grinning brightly at him. He sighed, now bearing slightly redder cheeks. Setsumi sipped at more of the coffee, beginning to be playful and fidgety.

Aru was now being barraged by a fierce amount of pokes, his face growing more red as a result. "Wh-what are you doing?"

The white haired ghoul paused for a moment, tilted her head, and gave a, "Mew?"

Aru hid his face behind his hands, blushing bright red.

* * *

Aru let Setsumi go home before him, wanting to talk to some of his friends. It had been only a few days, but felt longer to him. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, he sent a message to Iggy and the rest of them.

A simple "Hey, sorry for not being around, I've been busy with some things."

There had been no reply for ten minutes, an unusual silence. The phone vibrated, displaying a message from Yomo.

The message followed as such, "Don't message me or my brother again, don't reply to this."

The message was bizarre, Aru was taken aback by it, not knowing what could have caused the reason. He thought deeply about what the reason could be. Nothing came to mind.

He decided to message Iggy and ask what the reason might be, "Um...do you know what's wrong with Yomo? I think I pissed him off, but I don't know why."

It had been another ten minutes without reply, Aru's heart raced at the possible reason. He clutched his phone in his hands, taking in deep breaths to make an attempt at calming down. His chest felt tight, a dull pain wormed it's way into his mind. The phone vibrated, a million reasons filling his head as to why he would say something as he had.

Aru stared at the screen, displaying the words, "Um...hey, so I shouldn't talk to you anymore. I guess… they know that you're… you know, not normal."

The word _normal_, it cut like razors. The warmth that Aru felt before, now stripped away, by only a string of words. He payed for the coffee, then walked out of the shop. It had still been raining, something that did not matter to him. Aru walked his way through the cold, wet streets, not caring at all about the rain slowly beginning to soak his clothing. His eyes fixed to the sidewalk, a violent depression swelling inside. Anger, fear, sadness, frustration, guilt, feelings that tore their way into his mind.

The rain continued to pour, never once letting up. Hair falling down in front of his face, wet and weighed down. He had been walking for twenty minutes, clothes now drenched in rain. He approached the small home he had taken up residence in. He opened the sliding door, stepping inside, dripping water onto the floor.

Setsumi walked in from the room, "Hey, welcome ho-" Her expression changed at the sight of him, from a smile to a deep concern.

Aru remained still, uncertain how to react. "Wh-what's wrong, are you…," Setsumi paused for a moment, "are you okay?"

"Y-you're gonna catch a cold, I'll um...draw you a bath. Just wait right here okay." She quickly left the room, following with the sound of running water.

* * *

An hour had passed, Aru sat in the corner of the the bedroom. Wearing a new set of clothes, and covered in a blanket. He stared at the floor, a fixed gaze on the wood. Setsumi had been hanging his clothes inside the bathroom, as to let them dry. She stepped into the room, a nervous look of uncertainty bore into Aru's eyes. He looked up at her, then at the floor again. Setsumi sat down in front of him, an silence filling the room. Aru remained unmoving, staring at the ground with a soulless fixation.

Setsumi spoke, her voice frail, "um...what happened? You weren't like this before, something must have happened."

Aru wanted to speak, but no words came out.

"You don't have to tell me, but it would mean a lot to me."

He struggled to bring the words to voice, "I… I'm a ghoul… I can't have…" His voice trailed off into a mumble.

"It's okay, take your time," Setsumi placed her hand on his.

"The people I… care about… they hate me now… they hate… for what I am…"

Setsumi remained silent, an uneasy weight pressing on her heart.

Aru held the covers closer to himself. "Why… Why can't I be allowed to be happy… is that so wrong… to want my life not to be hell…?"

No answers were given, an empty silence from the two again. The only sounds were the rain and wind against the building. Light, shrill sobs began to make their way from Aru. A miserable existence, one of a being feared and hated by humanity, a ghoul.

"You know… if you ask me, I think right now, in this moment, you're so much more human than all those people," the sentence softly tricled out of her mouth.

Setsumi sat down next to Aru, resting her head against his shoulder. Her soft breathing was somehow calming to the contrasting storm in the background. Aru took deep breaths, trying to keep from breaking down more than he already had. A hand rest on his, soft and warm. He clasp the hand, lightly, as fearing his upset mood would make it a painful grip.

"I know you might not want to hear this, but…" Setsumi took a moment, "if they were really your friends they would accept you for what you are."

Aru held on tighter, trembling to speak, "I know…"

Setsumi closed her eyes, "Someone once told me, 'There's so much more to life than to be hung up on meaningless bouts. Lifes way too short to beat yourself up about things like that.'"

A deep exhale left Aru, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you different, why do you care so much about me with so little in return?"

A puzzled look painted Setsumi's face, "What do you mean? I always get something from caring about you."

"And what's that?"

"Because when I'm with you I feel happy, I only dreamed about being with you, er… ya know what I mean. Anyway, I'm getting to see you, be around you, laugh with you, and…" she trailed off with her statement.

"A-and?" Aru felt his face grow warm.

"You always make me smile. Something that's not so trivial, not to me anyway. So long have I not known a real smile, and you've given me not but real ones."

Setsumi smiled brightly, her cheeks lightly flushed.

Aru gave a small grin back, feeling somewhat better as a result. He moved to his left a few inches, taking the blanket and covering Setsumi with the excess amount. She looked at him confused, then blushed deeply.

"Wh-what… are you doing?"

"Y-you looked cold… d-don't get weird or anything…"

The white haired ghoul smiled and nuzzled into him, "Aww, you're very sweet."

His cheeks grew red and his face felt hot. Aru closed his eyes, leaning into her more.

"Um… thank you," the male ghoul whispered.

"Hmm, what for?"

"Well it's just… you've made me feel a lot better about the situation."

Setsumi held his hand firmer, "Don't think anything of it, it's nothing."

"Still… it means a lot to me. To have someone who sticks by me through difficult times. I've never really had that kind of thing in my life, so it means so much to me."

Setsumi nodded, giving a soft yawn. "Why don't we sleep for now, things will be better in the morning."

"Yeah, that sounds nice, today's been long and tiring."

Setsumi got up, opened the closet, and began to set up the futon. She rolled out the bedding onto the wood floor, laying it flat as possible. It wasn't much to look at, but it was warm and comfortable for what it was.

The thought of laying in the same bed with Setsumi made Aru a little more than uneasy. Though he hadn't much choice from the start. It wasn't as though he hated the idea, just didn't know how to handle it well. He'd never really kissed a girl until recently, besides the point of them lying in bed together.

Setsumi laid on the bedding, covering up with the blanket. Aru remained in a nervous state, growing redder by the second. He slowly approached the futon, uncertain he was ready for it.

"Hey, come on now, it's just a futon. No bugs, no mice. Or is it...?" She paused for a moment, then giggled. "Is it that you're scared to sleep next to me? Hmm? I don't bite, hehe, well much."

Aru's face lit up like fireworks, a deep red all over. He began mumbling and stuttering. "N-no I... it's not...uh...well... I just..."

"You are so cute, come on, it's okay. You don't need to be nervous." She smiled, her face lightly a flush.

Aru gave a pouting look, and nodded. He sat down and scooted into bed still unsure. He glanced at her, looking away and blushing again. He laid down, facing the opposite direction of her.

"I-I'm just going to bed...okay..."

Setsumi voiced softly, "It's okay, I understand how you feel. To be honest...I'm nervous too. I may have slept next to you before, but not with you willingly. It's kind of...different somehow."

He gave a slight confirmation sound, "M-mmh."

"It's like now, my chest feels fluttery and I feel like time is at a crawl. My heart's racing and I don't know how to stop it."

Her words made him realize he had been feeling the same thing. His face became hot again. Silence came once again, only the dull wind in the background.

"C-can I...um... hold your hand?" His face felt heavy with more heat. "I-if you want... you don't have to..."

She held his hand gently, the warmth of her palm was radiating. The two rested against the single pillow. Eyes meeting each other, both pink in the cheeks.

The two spoke in union, "Goodnight."

The two blushed even more, then finally decided to rest.


End file.
